The Troubles with Kids
by Siv the Fish
Summary: A mismade spell turns Ron, Harry, and Hermione into 2yearolds. What does snape have to do with all this? Find out!
1. All Grown Down

New story! Well sort of. Here is the boring version of what would happen if the Gang turned into babies. I hate typing, but I can't pay others to type for me. Why? No one can read my writing! 

begin and end, and - is between other things. More rules to come. 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It was a normal day when Professor Telawany came strutting into the Great Hall. She strode to the middle of the Hall and made a startling announcement. 

"Three students: one born from non-magic, one born from magic, and one born of magic, but was raised as Muggle." She announced in a strange tone. "Will re-experience a time when they where the most vulnerable and need the most care."

Right then she snapped out of her trance. She looked around, shrugged, and strode back of the Hall looking very confused. Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged glances of curiousness. 

*Later*

Harry's mind was riddled with questions about the prediction. Ron would be scared and on the edge. Hermione, Harry snickered at the thought, would stick her nose in the air and state she didn't care about what the fraud said.

Harry and Ron made there way back down to breakfast the common room. Ron and Harry where about to make there way to the grate hall where they heard a scream. 

"It's coming from they girls room!" Yelped Ron. 

"Hermione!" Said Harry taking off like a shot heading for the girls room. 

Being faster than Ron he got there first. What they saw was startling. Hermione was blinking innocently at them form her bed. 

No older then about one and a half years old her hair was the color of light sand. Her torso and lower body was covered with her. The first attack was on the muggle-form. Hermione (carried by Lavender brown) was sent down to the Great Hall.

When Harry and Ron got down there they saw her clothed in pink jeans and a light purple shirt with a kitten on it. She was also in a playpen filled with toys and stuffed animals.

Harry sat down and watched as Professor Lupin bend down and gave her a bottle. She looked around the Hall as thought she was looking for someone on something.

Then quite suddenly tears began to roll down her face and McGonagal tried to comfort her but failed. Professor Dumbledore took a crack at it and picked the baby Hermione up. Hermione buried her face into the beard of Dumbledore who stroked her hair, thus soothing her.

"Eh?" Asked Harry tearing his eyes away from the hugging two. 

"See she is a daddy's girl." Explained Ron.

"If you say so." Replied Harry miserably. Ron, sensing Harry's feeling he changed the subject.

*Next Day*

Harry woke up and wondered who was next. Ron wasn't up yet, so Harry got ready without him. As Harry was brushing his teeth he heard crying coming from Ron's bed. As Harry made he's way to the bed he knew who he was going to find. 

Pulling back the hanging he gasped as he saw Ron. Tiny, pudgy, and redheaded was a baby and a curious one at that. 

"Mama?" Squeaked Ron looking up at Harry. Who looked back puzzled, "Mama." The next moment Ron made a noise that would rival a Howler.

"MAMA!!" Screamed the baby as his face soon matched his hair. Harry grabbed the child who he noticed was stark naked. Ron went quiet as Harry wrapped him in the sheet. Harry ran all the way down to the Great Hall where Hermione 

Ron was diapered and clothed sitting in the playpen with Hermione. Ron was wearing a plain maroon shirt with a pair of worn blue jeans. Harry watched as the two children where placed into highchairs to be fed breakfast. 

Hermione was being fed oatmeal by Professor Lupin while Professor Sinistra was feeding Ron. Hermione was being a good little girl while Ron was being a little devil while screaming 'Mommy!!!'. As he kept watching Ron picked up his bowl of oatmeal and flung it. 

*SMACK* 

It hit the side of _Professor Snape _head. The Hall went totally silent except for Ron's screams for his Mom. Snape just reached up and took the bowl off his head and set it down on the table. With that he left. 

The reason Snape didn't curse the child to oblivion is he was forbidden to show anger to the children, because they didn't need to see that.

The rest of the day wasn't nearly as interesting as the morning, but it was obvious that Snape was still made at Ron. Poor Neville was being bullied worst than ever. 

During dinner while Ron and Hermione where playing with their toys while Dumbledore made an announcement.

"Two of the three have fallen." He said looking sadly around, "Just one more to go."

Harry laid in bed that night staring up at the canopy above him, soon sleep claimed him.

Little did he know that a miss-made spell cast by Neville Longbottom that turned Ron and Hermione into kids was creeping up on him.

It slithered up the side of the bed and pounced on the sleeping boy.

Harry opened his eyes and wondered where he was. Looking around Harry sat up and began to cry…loud. There was a noise and the curtains flew open.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Not bad for a new story and first chapter. I demand at lest 5 review!!! Sorry I can't stay long so please review. Yipe that mob is after me because of my other story. 


	2. Lonely and Forgotten

I' am so sorry for the inconvenience! My spelling on this last chapter was really atrocious! Stupid upload! Grrr. 

My spelling and grammar was perfect and all, but the upload made butchered meat seems perfectly cut! *Sigh* I hope this update is better than the last.

Oh no new characters! So enjoy! ^.^ (I wish they made an emodeacon that did the peace sign) 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

& Last time Harry was turned into a baby and is discovered by….&

A sandy-haired boy was looking down at him. As Harry gazed up at the boy picked up Harry and wrapped him in the sheet. 

Dean Thomas whisked all the way down to the Hospital Wing where he was given to the school nurse. Her smile made him feel safe and cozy.

She dressed him into the cutest pair of blue overalls and a white, long sleeved, turtleneck shirt. She shoved a bottle into his mouth (which he finished in record time) as they made their way down to the Great Hall. 

As they entered the Hall all eyes turned to them. Harry not liking the attention turned away and buried his face into the front of her uniform. She strode over to the playpen in front of the staff table where she set him down with a fire truck and then left.

The two occupants: A redheaded boy with freckles in a maroon sweater, and a girl with really wavy brown hair wearing a pink shirt with a fluffy kitten on it where gazing curiously at the new kid. 

Harry felt a little afraid of the other children and put down the truck. With a sad look to the other children he crawled into the closest corner and pulled his knees to his chest and stared out into space. 

Soon lunch was served to the toddlers. Lupin fed Hermione who ate very quietly and cleanly. Ron on the other hand was being fed by MaGonagal and he was having a right old tantrum, throwing his food in ever direction. 

****

*Splat*

Some of the food was Ron was slinging today hit _Draco _upside the head! Everyone was either looking at Draco, Ron, or Hermione. 

No one noticed the little boy in the corner. Sad, lonely, and hungry Harry placed his thumb in his mouth and he slipped into a stupor. 

Well little did Harry know there was _one _person watching him. Severus Snape was staring at the small child with an unusual amount of interest. Bad memories of his early childhood stirred in his mind and he mentally shook his head. 

As the chaos cleared up it was time for the babies' naps. The students where ushered out of the Hall as the two Professors tucked Ron and Hermione in. 

Lupin covered Hermione up with a fuzzy blanket he then handed her a white stuffed bunny.. MaGonagal on the other hand (Again) was having a much harder chance of getting Ron to sleep. He kept throwing the bear she tried to give him. 

Harry was gazing at their struggles and remanded silent and still (no one noticed the young Potter in the corner). Soon after the teachers left. 

Shortly after Harry too fell asleep. In the shadows stood a figure that's been watching the boy fall asleep. A few seconds after Harry fell asleep Snape strode forward and covered the child up properly.

He looked down at the tiny boy snuggled in the warm blanket. He gave a rare fleeting smile and swept out of the Hall.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sorry for the shortness by Inu-Yasha is on and I want to watch it! Review for a sooner update! Love yah all! ^.^ 


	3. Enter the Parents

****

Chapter 3

Wow! I got so many reviews. *Eyes start to fill with tears* I feel so…loved! *Starts to really cry. * 

To think I was about to give up my typing because my parents say it was too childish! 

Thanks to all the people who helped me through my time of almost giving up! Sorry for the ridiculously short chapters so far! *Sweat Drop* Well as you will know this chapter is longer! I hope.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Only a few minutes passed since Snape left the Hall when the door re-opened to a new comer. 

The lady smiled sincerely at the playpen across the Hall and made her way over to it. When she got there she gently shook the baby redhead gently and watched him open his blue-eyes. 

Ron looked up at his offender and gasped. His eyes widened the size of tea saucers.

"Mu-mummy?!" Asked Ron. She cooed a yes and he launched himself at her. As her baby buried his head into her shabby robes she pulled out an old teddy bear out of an equally old and shabby baby bag.

"Ronny, look!" She cried a low voice. 

"MR. FUZZY!!!" Cried the boy. While all of this is happening a man walked into the room looking very confused.

He noticed the playpen and made his way over to it. He knelt down next to Mrs. Weasley and woke up his daughter. She did the same thing as Ron. 

"Isn't that just adorable, Albus?" Asked Professor McGonagall as she and Professor Dumbledore made their way over.

"Albus I have a question." Stated Mrs.Weasley as she and Ron stood up. Ron busy cuddling Mr. Fuzzy. 

"Yes?" He replied. She took a deep breath and dove in. 

"Why can't _I_ take care of Harry? I mean no was allowed to pay attention to him or anything! Also I' am sure I can handle Harry since I was the one who raised Fred and George!" She ranted. McGonagall looked somber as well as Dumbledore. 

"We can not bring ourselves to treat Harry the way the Dursleys did. So we thought is was best to ignore him." He replied sadly. Now this didn't go over too well with Mrs. Weasley. Her face turned red and Ron looked scared as she almost screamed:

"Who cares?! We wont spoil him just give him the love he needs and rightfully deserves!" 

"Molly we know your heart is in the rightful place and all, but Albus does have his reasons! Don't you?" Asked McGonagall turning skeptically towards him. 

"I would love Harry to go with you Molly, but Fudge would find a way to get me fired and _that _would really start mayhem. Even if Fudge didn't fire me he would take Harry away and put him in a foster home of some sorts." He sighed as he knelt down and brushed a few hairs out of the still sleeping baby's face and he began to stroke the child's cheek

Harry responded by cooing softly and nuzzling Dumbledore's hand. The old man's face went soft and he smiled softly, but then he removed his hand. 

The baby protested and he wiggled around, searching for the only comfort he received for a while. Dumbledore turned, looking very sad, back to the parents with their most precious possessions. 

Mr. Granger averted Dumbledore's eyes and cuddled with his daughter while Mrs. Weasley began to cry silently. Ron asked what was wrong and she told him she had something in her eye.

"If the Dursley don't come I _will _find Harry a temporary guardian." He promised. The group nodded and they soon departed. 

The second the door to the Hall closed Harry woke. He looked around for the thing that was stroking his cheek. Nothing.

'No one loves me.' Thought the baby as he pulled himself up using the side of the playpen. Harry leaned hard on the side and then…

****

*THUD!!*

Being empty except for Harry, who I will was leaning on one side of the thing, it toppled over easily. Harry climbed out and it went back to it position. 

The baby looked around. Then he spotted it, the perfect hiding spot! Harry crawled over to the hiding spot and curled up and went back to sleep. 

(Wish I could sleep like that!)

*Dinner Time* 

Everybody filed into the Great Hall and began to eat dinner. McGonagall walked over to playpen with a bottle in hand. She thought he at least needed to be fed. She then proceeded to lift up the wadded blanket. She gave a loud gasp of surprise . 

The Hall went silent. 

"What's wrong Minerva?" Asked Molly (Mrs.Weasley) looking up from her task of feeding Ron.

"He's gone!" She cried in response while dropping the bottle. 

"WHAT?!" Shouted many of the staff and a couple of the students. Dumbledore calmed everyone down and then dispersed a search party to look for him. The room was cleared in a matter of seconds. 

The Hall was silent for a minute and then a teacher we all know walked in. Snape looked around and shrugged when he saw that the Hall was empty and sat down.

As he pushed back his chair it gave a noise of protest. Snape looked down to see a boy with emerald-green eyes and jade black hair peer curiously up at him. 

Snape raised a brow when he heard the baby's stomach growl. The baby screwed up his face and began to cry. The Potion Master looked around and then spotted the bottle on the floor. He heated it up with his wand and gave it to the boy.

Harry looked from the teacher to the bottle and back again. Snape sighed as he lifted the boy off the ground and then proceeded to feed the baby. 

The boy's eyes fluttered as he sucked greedily on the bottle. 

'Now what?' Asked Snape as he watched the boy eat. That was one of the worst mistakes he made.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Man!!! I hate typing so be very very happy! Wow so many review and so little time to bask in the glory of them all! Snape _will_ daddy like to Harry and Snape will learn to love. 

Buwahahaha!! Me so evil! Review for more! My goal is around 200, but I ain't gunna get that! 


	4. Harry's Great Escape

Sorry for the long period of wait, but being grounded sure does suck! You could probably guess from my childish work I was still in school. 

Man I was so glad that I was able to type all this up in one night. Geeze this is hard! So you better enjoy. *Raises a deadly looking whip and banished it at people who are mean to her. *

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Snape was still feeding Harry in the Great Hall when the door swung open. Albus walked in and gave his infamous smile. Severus didn't think this was a good sign.

Albus strode over and peered at the sleepy eyed baby in the Potions Masters arms. Harry blinked lazily back at the old man and then the baby fell asleep. Then to every ones shock Harry turned over and gripped Severus's robe front.

"Well that settles it!" Exclaimed Albus as he straightened up and surveyed the younger man's reaction. 

"WHAT?!" Asked Severus with a little too much emphasis. Harry gave a whimper in his sleep. Severus, unknowingly, rocked the child gently and Harry snuggled closer. 

"Since Harry has taken a liking to you and you seem to have a lot of spare time lately." Replied Dumbledore with the legendary twinkle in his eyes. Snape glared _his _legendary trademark. 

"No! No Albus! I refuse to…to…to take that brat." Shouted Severus standing up.

"WHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Harry in Severus's arms and the old man reacted. 

"Now, now there. Your new caretaker is here." Cooed Albus as he stroked Harry's tear streaked face. Harry stopped crying and looked up and around curiously. 

"Come along you two. We need to make some arrangements for you." Instructed the Headmaster as he motioned the pair to follow. Dumbstruck Severus walked after the Headmaster. Harry just gurgled like the baby he was. 

*In the Headmaster's office*

Albus was sitting behind his desk, while Severus sat opposite of him wearing a look of disgruntlement. A squeal of delight rented the air as Harry chased Fawks around the office on his knees. Fawks was flying very low so he was easy to see from Harry's crawling point of view.

"Severus, I know you aren't fond of Harry, but he really needs somebody to show him he _is _cared for." Explained Albus folding his hands and resting his elbows on the desk.

"Why me though?" Asked Severus glaring at the crawling child. 

"Look if I hand Harry over to someone else he would think he is just some kind of toy. Besides the rejection from you would just kill his self-esteem! So please help." Asked Albus with a look that made Severus avert his gaze to the child. Harry was stroking the phoenix's beautiful head with amazing gentleness and giggled as the bird cooed with pleasure. 

After a few seconds Severus made a decision that would change his life forever.

*In Severus's Private Chambers* 

'I can't believe I agreed to this.' Thought Severus as Harry yawned on the rug in front of the fire. Severus put up a barrier that prevented the baby from going in the gate and from the fire coming out. 

"Dobby is done sir." Squeaked the elf as he bound out of the newly remodeled store closet. It was large enough to make a decent bedroom for Harry. 

"Thanks." Replied Severus tonelessly. "Come on Harry bedtime." 

Severus lifted the baby off the floor and took him into the baby's room. Harry was quickly changed into his fuzzy blue pajamas and then tucked into bed. Severus then got himself ready for bed and then slid into bed where sleep swiftly claimed him. 

"WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAA!!!!" Screamed a baby at the top of his lungs. Severus got up and raced to the spare bedroom in a shot. Harry was flailing around screaming at the top of his voice. 

The professor lifted the child expecting to hear a loud scream in his ear. But the second Harry's head hit Severus's shoulder he fell silent. Surprised Severus pulled Harry away from him, big mistake. The baby's screams seemed to double.

"Mummy!!!!" Screeched the one-year-old as the tears stained his cheek. Severus held the baby closer and rubbed little circles on his charges' back. Harry stopped crying and snuggled closer.

Severus carried the now dozing baby back to his personal bedroom. He laid Harry next to him and Harry's eyes fluttered open. He smiled and then slurred,

"Daddy." Right before dropping off into dreamland. Severus just blinked 

'Daddy?'.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

End of Chapter. Man this is hard. Gee Snape is being nice and Harry is oh so cute! Harry is the cutest little baby! *Holds baby Harry* Don't worry I love you!

See yah next time and ideas are always welcome so sent 'em! 

Review! Siv, The Elf 


	5. Who's your Daddy?

Siv back from break and not grounded! *Cheering is heard in the back round. * You voted for it and now you got it. So without further a do…here it is!!!!

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Snape woke up in happier mood than he's ever remembered. When he opened his eyes he saw the little baby snuggled up next to him. The memories of last night caught up to him. 

Then slowly he scooted out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom. When he returned he noticed that Harry was awaking up. The baby's eyes fluttered opened and he smiled brightly.

"Daddy!" Called the baby lifting his little arms up. Snape sighed as he bent down to pick the baby. 

After Severus dressed the baby they went to breakfast. 

As the duo made their way to the Staff Table all the students stared. But all of them stopped staring when they sat down and glared down at them. 

"Hehehe!" Laughed Harry smiling. 

"What?" Asked Snape raising an eyebrow. 

"You make funny face!" Giggled the baby covering his mouth. Bewildered Snape raised his hand to swat a fly and Harry whimpered. The professor's attention returned to the baby who was shaking while covering his tiny head in his chair.

"What's wrong, Potter?" He asked, but it sounded more like a demand. The baby lifted up his head and ,to Snape's surprise, cried.

"Are you going to hit me?" Asked Harry with tears running down his pale cheek. 

"Why would I do that?" Asked Snape raising an eyebrow again. Something wasn't right. 

"I made fun of you and now you're going to punish me." Sobbed Harry with more tears. Snape picked up the child and gave him a reassuring hug. Harry buried his head into Snape's robes and cried. Snape soothed the child as he rubbed the baby's back in tiny circles. 

'Maybe I was wrong to think Potter was spoiled with the Muggles. Maybe he had a childhood like, well…_like mine_?!' He thought as Harry's sobs turned into hiccups. 

"Severus Snape!" Came a voice that sounded like…

"Poppy! Good to see you here! Ah that's right the babies need their examinations and the baby supplies." Shouted Dumbledore getting up. 

"I need to see Harry and Severus first." She announced placing her hands on her hips. "He's never took care of a baby and needs all the help he can get."  


Snape scowled as he got up with Harry still clamped to his robe front. 

*Hospital Wing*

Harry was sitting in only his diaper on the cold examining table. Snape was sitting in a chair near the table watching Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey took out her Muggle tools and made her way towards Harry.

"No!" Screamed Harry covering up his eyes and stared sobbing again. Snape automatically got up and scooped Harry into his arms. Madame Pomfrey examined Harry there instead while she smirked at Snape's parent likeness. 

"Well Harry is malnourished and is desperate for attention. Oh and he has a nasty case of diaper rash." She reported looking over his papers on her clipboard.

She then wrote something on a piece of parchment and handed it to Snape.

"This is a list of all the supplies you need to get when you get the chance." She instructed as he looked over the list. Snape nodded as he grabbed the now fully clothed baby Harry.

*Nap time in the Great Hall* 

"Albus I need to Hogsmeade for about an hour. So can Molly watch Harry for a little bit?" Asked Snape as Harry snoozed underneath his soft blue blanket. Dumbledore agreed with a glint in his eye again. 'Damn that glint!' Thought Snape leaving. 

*After nap time*

Harry woke up last. Hermione, who Harry called Hermy, was playing with her bunny and Ron was playing with his teddy. 

"Daddy." Called Harry quietly looking around. Mrs. Weasley came up to the pen and kneeled down.

"Daddy?" He called again looking a little worried. Mrs. Weasley looked uncomfortable and gave Harry a sad look. 

"Harry…you Daddy is well…" She trailed off looking away. When she saw that she had his undivided attention her eyes filled with tears. 

"Oh Harry dear! You Daddy is _never _coming back!" She choked, but held her tears. Harry looked even more confused.

"Daddy…gone?" Repeated Harry curiously and she nodded tearfully. The baby sniffed and then…

"WWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Screamed Harry at the top of his lungs. "DDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAADDDDDDYYYYYYYYY!!!"

Every adult in the vicinity tried to calm the poor baby down, but to no avail. 

"I knew this was going to be hard for a baby to swallow lose, but…" Trailed off Molly. Dumbledore nodded as he stared at the child whose face was slowly turning bright red. 

*28 minutes later* 

Snape just got back from Hogsmeade and carrying two shopping bags. A scream was coming the Great Hall and he went to investigate. When he opened the door he spotted Harry in Dumbledore's arms screaming at the top of his voice. 

"Sorry that Potter is giving you too much trouble." Announced Snape from his place at the door. Harry cries stopped on a dime and he turned to Snape. 

"DADDY!!!" Yelled the baby leaning forward with his arms stretched out to Snape. Dumbledore strode forward and deposited Harry in the professor's arms. 

"Well there you are Harry. You have your 'Daddy' again." Announced Dumbledore with (you guessed it) that glint in his eyes. Harry only snuggled closer to Snape and sighed happily. 

"I got to go drop off these things downstairs," announced Snape hurriedly as he picked up the bags again and left the Hall. 

In Harry's and his chamber Snape turned towards the little charge in his arms. He gave an ultra rare smile and kissed Harry lightly on the top of his head. 'Guess your not so bad after Pot- no Harry.' 

He laid the now sleeping baby in his crib, he then covered the baby up, and finally he tucked a beautiful, plush phoenix under the baby's arm. Snape brushed the stray hairs from the boy's forehead.

"That'll keep him busy for a while. The less time I spent with the boy the less I become soft." He muttered to himself. "No one will take the Head of Slytherin house if he is caught cuddling a Griffindor baby!" 

Harry gave another sigh in his sleep and hugged his phoenix tightly. 

"Hump! Stupid emotions no one needs them!" Stated Snape trying to convince himself more than anything. 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

So what yah think? Is Snape's reaction towards Harry cuteness alright? How about Harry is he alright also? 

"Review! Review!" Siv is now singing the review song better review her now to make her stop! 


	6. Bonds are made

To answer your questions: 

I'll explain about how the all got turned into babies later. 

The reason Dumbledore didn't let anyone take care of Harry is that he wanted Snape to take care of the baby. Thus making Snape learn to love, both himself and somebody else.

Sorry folks no Sirius in this story, or Lupin. Nope mostly (If not all) Harry and Snape!

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

****

*Harry's Dream*

It was dark in the cupboard beneath the stairs. The total darkness was scaring the baby and he cried out. There was a loud roar and the door to the cupboard swung open. 

Uncle Vernon's purple face filled Harry's line of vision and it snarled while a large beefy hand grabbed the boy. Harry was dragged out of the cupboard and in the hallway. 

"How many times do I have to tell you, _no crying!_" Screamed Uncle Vernon as he raised his hand to strike the baby boy. Harry covered his head with his puny arms and closed his eyes whimpering. The blow never came and this surprised the baby.

He opened his eyes again. There he was, standing in all black was the sight of his guardian. Snape held onto the bigger man's wrist as Harry made his way towards him. 

"Daddy?" Cried the baby crawling towards the Potions Master. Snape shoved Vernon away and lifted Harry up into a warm and loving hug. 

****

*End Dream*

Harry woke with a bright smile on his face. There was a click of a door and Snape came into the room. He was holding a shopping bag and he placed it on the changing table. 

Harry's attention span shorted out and he looked around. He noticed there was a beautiful, red and gold plush phoenix in his arms. Harry hugged the plushy close to him and made a noise of happiness. 

This got Snape's attention and he turned around. 

"Good your awake. Dumbledore wants us to spend some quality time together outside." Grumbled Snape picking up a hunter green jacket and proceeded to put it on Harry. 

*Out on the Grounds* 

Jake (Mr. Granger), Hermione, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley were already playing on the newly installed playground. A checkered blanket had been laid out for people to sit on. 

Ron and Hermione where playing with their parents on the equipment. Harry was eyeing the swings longingly and Snape took the hint. The Professor picked up the baby and set him on the swing carefully. 

Snape gave Harry a gentle push and the baby giggled happily. What caught Snape's eye was that Harry wasn't moving at all. The second Harry stopped moving Snape asked. 

"Don't you know how to swing?" He asked raising an eyebrow in suspicion. Harry shook his head and he sighed.

"Alright. This is how it is done." Instructed Snape as he sat on the swing next to Harry's and showed him how to do it. After the lesson the boy flailed fruitlessly and Snape suppressed a grin as he got up. 

Harry laughed as Snape pushed him fairly high for a baby. Snape sat on the other swing slowly going back and forth while Harry squealed in pure delight at his new found ability.

Little did they know that everyone else was watching them with an all-knowing grin themselves. 

"Oh my goodness it's time for dinner!" Called Mrs. Weasley looking at her watch and she lifted the weary eyed Ron in her arms. Snape lifted up the energetic baby and made their way up to the castle. 

*In the Great Hall* 

Snape was the last in the Great Hall and he followed the other parents to a spare table. He took out a bottle and proceeded to feed the baby who contently chugged it down. 

"Easy there! No one is going to take it from you!" Exclaimed Mrs. Weasley placing a bottle in Ron's mouth. After Harry was done he wiggled until Snape put him down on the cobblestone floor. 

"Alright Severus, here is your test sheet and your quill." Instructed Mrs. Weasley as she handed Jake (Mr. Granger) the same items. 

"Why? I don't have to do this so," He pronounced pushing the items away. "And I wont!" Mrs. Weasley chuckled evilly and dug in her purse. 

"Yes you will!" She smiled happily with a menacing glint in her eyes. She finally found what she was looking for and pulled it out. It was a photograph and Snape gasped.

"You wouldn't!" He accused wide-eyed. It was a picture of himself and Harry on the swing set and having the times of their lives. He glared at her and she smile smugly. 

"Fine I'll take your stupid test." Mumbled Snape picking up his quill and pulled the parchment towards him. Mrs. Weasley smiled wider and picked up the Witch Weekly Magazine and she started the quiz.

Little did Snape or any adult for that matter didn't notice Harry as he crawled towards the Slytherin table. When Harry got there all of the occupants of the table shot nasty looks at the baby. 

The baby crawled over to the place where Draco Malfoy sat and smiled up at the boy. Malfoy took no interest in the boy and turned away. 

Harry reached up to grab the blond boys robes, but instead he grabbed the tablecloth. The baby pulled and two plates came crashing down. 

*SPLAT* 

One plate landed in Draco's lap and the other on Harry's head. Draco gave a loud roar of fury and he stood up. Before Harry had time to react he was scooped up and whisked down to the dungeons. 

*Down in Harry's and Snape's Bathroom*

Snape sat Harry down on the floor and he proceeded to strip the boy down to his diaper. He then placed the dirty cloths in the laundry basket. 

When Snape took off the baby's diaper he was shocked. Madame Pomfrey made the biggest understatement of the century! Snape shook his head as he rummaged through the medicine cabinet and found the rash cream. As he was applying the cream the baby howled with discomfort and kicked out. 

Snape didn't know what to say as the baby kept whining and kicking as he applied the cream to all the irritated areas. After a few moments the cream took effect and the rash went way down. 

Snape placed the baby in the tub and filled it nice warm water. He turned a knob that pored out therapeutic water that always settled him down after a very hard day. 

While he was scrubbing Harry's hair with nice thick shampoo he was thinking about how to get that horrible picture back from Molly Weasley.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ssssoooooooooo??????? What 'cha think? Good? Bad? Must be burned ay the steak? What?!?! 

Snape is going soft…okay maybe not, but at least he cares for Harry to a point. 

****

Teaser:

Snape has a dream and realizes why Dumbledore chose him for the job of both taking care of baby Harry and his job of teaching potions. 


	7. Dreams and Separation

This chapter was one of the harder ones! Let's see how much Snape has been really changed by this scenario. 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

*Harry made a bit of a mess and now Snape has to give him a bath. * 

After a little bit Snape was satisfied with how clean this charges hair was and washed his hands off in the bath water. Harry reached up and took some of the suds out of his hair. 

When his guardian leaned forward the baby slapped the shampoo bubbles onto his head. Snape bolted up and gave the most venomous glare he could muster and Harry went stiff. 

Snape stayed in that bad mood through out the whole bath. He took one of the big, fluffy towels off the rack and wrapped it around the tiny baby's figure. 

He dried the baby off as he carried the boy into his room. Snape placed Harry on the changing table and strapped on a nice, clean, dry diaper. He grabbed the bedclothes off the bed and dressed the baby. 

He tucked the child in and went to his office. 

After a while of grading there was a knock on the door and Albus Dumbledore walked in. 

"Hello Severus! How are things going?" Asked the Headmaster sitting in a chair. 

"Terrible! All he goes is whine and cry." Complained Snape as he marked a big F on the poor Griffindor's paper. Dumbledore smiled gravely and handed a paper to the younger man.

Snape read it and gasped. The Weasley would have permission to take Potter for the remainder of the period. 

"If you don't have any problems about the arrangement in one week Harry will be returned to you." Explained Dumbledore as Snape signed the paper. The older man nodded and told him that Harry would be out in one hour. 

*Two Hours Later* 

Snape walked into his private chambers. Some how it felt well empty… 

No more crying baby, no more bonding with one of his enemies, and most of all no more snuggle sessions! Snape got what he wanted, but why wasn't he happy? 

'Hump! Just like father use to say. "Emotions are for the weak of heart."' He thought as he proceeded towards his bed. When he got there he accidentally bumped the side table and a small bottle rolled off the edge.

Cursing he groped his hand under the bed and felt a box instead of a bottle.

He pulled it out and looked at it. In small letters it said 'Severus's baby stuff' bewildered he opened it. 

Lying inside was an old and graying stuffed wolf. Confused he lifted it out of the box and shuffled through it. A framed picture of two moving people was clouded by years of grime. 

Using his sleeve he wiped the dust away. Laughing and playing was his mother and a tiny black haired boy. The boy ran to his mom and gave her a hug that she returned. Still laughing his mom handed a stuffed wolf to her child, who cuddled it closely. 

Sighing he laid down on the bed. He stood the picture up to where he could just stare as he laid on his side. 

After about a half an hour of staring he fell asleep.

****

*Snape's Dream*

"He was playing with the potions ingredients! Yelled a scary man with a hooked nose. Daddy and Mommy where fighting again. I start to cry as Daddy began to yell louder.

"Please Artimus! He's only a baby and he didn't mean anything by it!" Pleaded Mommy as she cowered under her husband's rage. 

"That is like cooking which is for girls! Why can't he do something more manly like the Dark Arts?" Roared the man right before he turned and stormed out of the house. 

I sit in my little corner scared, ashamed, and lonely. My Daddy doesn't love me and I don't think he will ever. I close my eyes and wail with all my heart. .

Warm pair of hands wraps themselves around my tiny waist. I stop crying and look up. I see Mommy's smiling face. 

She starts singing my favorite lullaby and begins to rock me. As she sings she carries me to my bedroom and lays me in my little bed. Mommy coos gentle words to me as she pulls the soft blanket up.

"Oh I almost forgot!" She gasped as she disappeared underneath the bed. Straightening up she held out my stuffed wolf and I took it happily. Mommy laughs as I snuggle with my Wolfie. 

"Goodnight my little angle." She says in her sing-a-song voice I love so much. Finally she leans forward and kisses me on my left cheek and tucks the blanket around me. I turn in my cocoon and fall asleep. 

****

*End Dream*

He woke with a start! He realized two things at that very moment. 

'So that's why Albus never let me teach the Defense Against the Dark Arts class! I'd just be doing exactly what my father would've wanted.' He thought as he lifted the photograph up and set it on his side table. 

'To think that old man actually was right about something! I wonder if got anything else right…'

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Oh no Harry and Snape are not together any more! Will they be back together again? Hehehehe. Find out and see in the chapter! 


	8. Together Again

Hello all my adoring fans! Who wants some background information?

I updated a little bit ago and didn't check up on myself for a few days. So I log in and see if I got at least two review for my new chapter. Well when I saw that I had almost a hundred I fainted! @___@

More true stories to come so sit back, relax, read, and review! ^.^ 

Oh and Harry has a really bad vocabulary for a one and a half year-old! So if anyone wants to know Harry is actually behind when it comes to his speech! 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

*Still in Snape's Chambers*

Snape was tidying up his room, but something was…missing. He couldn't quite put his finger on it though. He shook his head he headed towards the other storage room. 

Mrs. Weasley snuck quietly into the bedchambers. She pulled a tiny red book out of her pocket. The book was thin and small with a silver spine. She set it on his bed and whisked out of the room soundlessly. 

When Snape returned he was carrying a new box for his baby things when he spotted the red book. 

"What's this?" Asked Snape as he picked up the little red book. He opened it up and a letter fell out. 

__

Dear Severus, 

__

I knew from your fist year in Hogwarts and I think some of the items in here will help change your mind. Molly Weasley and I have made you a little scrapbook for you. 

Hope you enjoy this book and please remember. What you will remember is totally up to up.

With Care, 

Albus Dumbledore 

Snape sat down on his bed and set the paper down on the side table. He opened the book up and looked at the first page. 

Holding a stuffed wolf in his arms was a tiny Severus Snape. The boy gave a wave as his mother wrapped her arms around his waist. 

On the bottom of the page it said 'Severus Snape Age 5'. A strange feeling boiled up inside him as he turned the page. On this page were a few pictures of him and…Harry. 

Little Harry and himself were on the swing set. Harry was swinging at a fast rate and smiling, but the real eye catcher was he! He was swing too, but not as high as Harry, but he was smiling also.

He shook his head and he turned the page again. This page had a drawing instead of a photograph. There were two people in the picture. 

One was a black stick figure the other was a red stick figure. They were holding hands and smiling. On the bottom of the figures were labels. The black figure was labeled Daddy, and the other was labeled Harry. (In adult writing of course.) Baffled he turned the page again. 

This drawing was one of only Harry and he was crying. The adult writing it had said underneath 'Harry misses his Daddy.' The feeling he had when he was looking at the picture of him and his mom swelled inside him once more. 

He turned it to the last page and received a huge shock. There was one last photograph. This one really struck home on what he had been feeling. 

Professor Snape was sleeping with a baby Harry on the couch. Little Harry gave a yawn in his sleep and the photo Snape nuzzled Harry's head. They looked so peaceful and gentle together. The feeling he had earlier was at full throttle. 

Then it finally came to him! He missed Harry! He missed the baby's constant need for attention, his cuddliness, and most of his constant calling him of 'Daddy'!

He dropped the book and made his way out of the chamber. He strode all the way down to where the Weasley's were living. He knocked furiously on the door. Mr. Weasley opened the door and peered curiously at Snape. 

"I 'am here for Harry!" Exclaimed Snape as Arthur Weasley smiled as he went to go get his wife. She arrived and ushered him in. 

"He's cried himself to sleep." She sighed unhappily as she lead him into the back bedroom. There were two cribs in the room and one of them was whimpering. Snape walked over to the crib side and looked at the maker of the noise.

It was Harry and he was obviously having a really bad dream. He was crying also as he kept muttering the word 'Daddy' in his sleep he also noticed that the baby kept tossing and turning.

Snape lifted the baby up and gave him a reassuring hug.

"Daddy?" Asked Harry in a hopeful voice. 

"Yes! I am here Harry and I am not going anywhere!" Cooed Severus in the baby's ear as he rubbed circles into his charges back. The baby sighed and gripped the man's robes tightly. Snape had a totally different feeling this time. 

This emotion was love and ,though he would never admit it to anyone, he liked it!

*On the way to the Chambers*

Snape carried Harry down to their chambers. He passed the Slytherin fifth years and they all stared. Draco Malfoy even vowed under his breath that he would get his revenge on the tiny Griffindor who took over their Head of Houses mind.

Down in the rooms Snape assembled the items he needed for his lessons. He noticed that even Harry's room had been put back. He grabbed his and Harry's bags.

Snape wrapped Harry in his soft blanket and lifted the baby up. That's the second Harry decided to wake up. He blinked and looked up at his holder.

"Daddy?" Asked Harry in a sleepy voice. Snape nodded and kissed the top of Harry's head. Harry yawned widely.

"Go back to sleep little one. You deserve it." Said Snape in a soft comforting tone. The baby nodded and fell back asleep. 

'That will never happen again Harry. I promise I'll protect you for as long I have breath in my body.' Swore Snape as he and Harry walked down towards the dungeons classrooms. 

Not knowing what would await them. 

****

T.B.C

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Can someone lend me some rope? I need to tie up my annoying little brother. Oh and if anyone has any duck tape I'll take that too! 

He can play video games, use the T.V, and do a bunch of other things, but the only time I actually get the computer he decides he wants to play a computer game! So if don't update soon blame it all on my brother! *__* 

Anyway I review or pay! 


	9. Draco's Revenge

I know! I know! This chapter is extremely short, but listen to my sob story before you kill me! 

I just got a job, homework is piling up, writer's block, and of course the lack of proper inspiration to boot. 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

*In Potions Class*

Draco Malfoy was glaring furiously at his archenemy. Harry paid little attention to the other students in the class as he used the side of Snape's desk to pull himself up.

The little Griffindor let go and Draco sat up in his seat. He watched hungrily as the boy soon lost his balance and fell backwards. Harry did not hit the pointy toys behind him; instead he landed on the nice pillow that came out of nowhere.

"Good thing I was watching." Breathed Snape as he slipped his wand back into his pocket. Draco watched in fury as Snape lifted Harry up and set him in the big chair behind the Professor's desk. 

With a sweep of his wand the toys flew to their containers. Giggling Harry clapped his tiny slightly pudgy hands. 

But when his Head of House sat down on the mat and pulled Harry into a brief hug that what made Draco snap. The young Slytherin turned to his partners in crime and hissed.

"We'll do it tonight!" The rest of them looked confused. 

"Do what tonight?" Asked his girlfriend Pansy Parkinson. Draco heaved a sigh.

" Take Potter where he rightfully belongs!" Hissed the Young Malfoy in a tone that suggested that this conversation was over!

*Later that day outside the Hospital Wing*

"Snape always leaves Potter in the Hospital when he goes to the stores to get ingredients." Explained Draco to the rest of his group as they crouch behind one the statues.

"You two need to causes a big enough distraction to draw Madame Pomfrey away while I'll grab Potter!" Instructed Malfoy pointing to his bodyguards. They both nodded stupidly.

"What do I do then?" Whined Pansy ingeniously. Malfoy sighed and shoved a pillow at her.

"You will put this decoy where Potter was so it would take more time for them to realize he's gone." He sighed as footfalls could be heard.

They peered around the statue and sure enough Snape came walking down the hall carrying a sleeping Harry Potter in his arms. They didn't move nor make a sound until Snape left the Wing.

While Crabbe and Goyle showed Madame Pomfrey their wounds Draco and Pansy sprung into action. Soon all four of them where snickering at their accomplishment down the hallway.

"What now Draco?" Giggled Pansy as they walked on and Draco smiled wickedly. 

"I think Potter should see some more of the grounds, so…" Taunted the Young Slytherin as he hitched the little Potter in his arms. 

"Stop teasing and tell us!" Ordered Pansy getting inpatient. Malfoy gave chuckle and replied. 

"To the Dark Forest." 

*An Hour Later back in the Hospital Wing*

"Alright Poppy it's time for Harry to go. I hope he wasn't any trouble." Called Snape as he made his way down to Harry's usual bed. 

"He wasn't any trouble at all." Replies the nurse as she pulled back the covers on the bed. All that was there was pillow where the adorable child should be. 

*Hagrid's P.O.V (Sort of)*

Hagrid watched as four Slytherin went into the forest. Being the curious person he was Hagrid followed them. Either the four didn't hear him or they didn't care. 

"So all we have to do is drop him off somewhere and leave him?" Asked Pansy in a bored voice. 

"Yep that's all we have do." Replied Draco as he started to make his way to the castle again. 

Hagrid curiosity turned into anger when he saw tiny Harry lying on a boulder wrapped in a blanket. Containing his anger he scooped the child up and carried him back towards his hut.

Tomorrow the Slytherins where going to have a bad day during Care of Magical Creature that's for sure. 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

*Sigh* So short, Siv's writer's block is kicking her @$$! Please review with ideas so I can type more and maybe I'll update a least another 1,000 words.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Crime and Punishment

Long time no see! Well as you can see I updated and this chapter is the one you've been waiting for! I had trouble naming this chapter so don't judge my story by it. 

Well that's all for now see yah soon.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

*In Hagrid's Hut*

Harry finally woke up from his nap. The small child looked up and around.

" 'Ave a good nap Harry?" Asked Hagrid while shaking a bottle of chocolate milk. Harry nodded as the half-giant bent down to pick him up. Hagrid settled the tiny child in the nook of his arm and pressed the bottle's nipple to his lips.

Harry didn't take it. All the child did was whine and wiggle away.

"What's wrong Harry?" He asked taking the bottle away stunned. 

"No! No!" Yelled the child with tears in his eyes. Hagrid's eyes widened and rocked the baby gently. Soon Harry was out again (Wish I could sleep like that!). After Harry was placed in the 'nest' made for him on the bed Hagrid wrote a letter to Professor Dumbledore. 

__

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

Harry was found in the woods after Malfoy and three other Slytherins dropped him off there. Please come down here to pick him put. 

Your Friend,

Hagrid 

He summoned an owl and gave it the letter. After that he started making tea for his soon to be here guests.

After only ten minutes of waiting the knock came. Hagrid opened the door to let Dumbledore and a very harassed looking Professor Snape followed.

"He's on the bed." Motioned Hagrid to Snape and the young wizard dashed over to the boy's side. Dumbledore and Hagrid took their seats at the table and began to watch Snape calm down.

The 'Father' was brushing the loose hairs out of his 'son's' face. When this process was complete Harry's eyes fluttered open and then widened. 

"DADDY!" he yelled and he leaped into Snape's open arm. Out of nowhere Harry began to cry, but Snape was prepared. He rubbed the little boy's back and murmured words of comfort in his ear.

"Miss you." Sobbed the child while Snape gave a Harry a small smile of love.

"I missed you too Harry. Did Draco hurt you?" Asked the Professor pulling the child to look at him. The baby shook his head and his sobs doubled. 

After a few more back rubs and some loving words Harry finally stopped crying and stuck his thumb in his mouth. 

"I got something for you when I was out!" Stated Snape shifting Harry around to find something in his pocket. He pulled out a brightly colored pacifier. Snape gently pulled Harry thumb out of his mouth and stuck the pacifier in. 

Harry gave a gurgle of approval as they took their seats at the table with Hagrid and Dumbledore. 

"So what are we going to do with those disgraces?" Asked Snape in a would-be calm voice as he caressed little Harry's cheek softly. Dumbledore got an unpleasant look on his face. 

"I have some actions that need to be done, but will need both of you to help Me." said Dumbledore looking at smiling youngster in Snape's arms. Both Hagrid and Snape both agreed and Dumbledore gave a nod.

*The Great Hall at Dinner Time"

The huge oak doors swung open and three people came in. The whole student body went silent as Snape, Hagrid and Dumbledore made their way to the front of the Hall. *So you know Harry wasn't with them. *

Dumbledore cleared his throat and make his announcement.

"Earlier today young Harry Potter was taken out of the Hospital Wing around two o' clock and taken to the Forbidden Forest." Announced Dumbledore in a grave tone as the Hall buzzed with the news. 

A few students where looking from Hagrid to Snape to Dumbledore again. But both Hagrid and Snape didn't move or make any sign that they where being stared at.

"So it is my unfortunate duty to command the Slytherins: Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson to please come up here." Ordered the old Headmaster. 

The four Slytherins walked slowly up to their Headmaster, their Head of House just stared out into space and it took all of Hagrid's willpower not to smash the students to dust. 

"All of you have committed the most horrible crime seen by this school in many years. So I have no choice but to punish you." Stated Dumbledore looking down at the four children in front of him.

"First of all Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson will have 300 Points taken from your house and you also receive two months detention with both Professors Snape and Hagrid." Punished Dumbledore right before they went back to their table, then he turned to the student remaining. 

Draco glared at Snape as though he was challenging the Professor to make his move. The Professor just gazed back at his student with an expressionless face.

"It is my misfortune to inform you that endangering a fellow student is six month suspension. (Sigh) Since Harry is only one and a half I'am forced to double your punishment. You can not return to Hogwarts until one school year has passed and you are now dismissed."

Draco gave a sneer and stocked out of the Great Hall and he was gone. Snape watched his progress and when the door snapped behind the boy Snape made his way to his rooms.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I can believe it only 30 minutes a day on the Computer! So longer time between updates sorry! Blame my tight-wad parents! 


	11. Christmas Morning

New Chappie!!! Everyone and their grandma are trying to prevent me from updating. Oh well it's here now. 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

*Two Weeks later*

Little Harry wasn't so little any more. According to Madam Pomfrey he was going very nicely both physically and mentally. Walking and talking like a pro, yep everything was good. There was still one problem…

"He still is a little withdrawn at times." Explained Severus in a slightly concerned voice to the Medi-witch. She nodded taking some notes on her clipboard.

"What else?" She asked holding her quill over the clipboard. Severus glanced at Harry who was playing with some of his toys. He looked so…so.

"Lonely. I think he is lonely." Stated Severus the now smiling Nurse. She finished her notes and tore a strip for her notes. She handed it to Severus who glanced over it. His dark eyes widened and he looked up at the Nurse.

"A nice quiet Christmas!? With lots of cuddly activities. Are you nuts?!" Stated Severus loudly causing Harry to jump. Both adults looked down somberly as the boy began to tremble. 

"I didn't mean to yell Harry. Shhhh it's all right, Baby, its all right." Comforted Severus lifting Harry up and rubbing little circles into the boy's back. Harry gave a whimper and buried his head into Severus's shoulder.

"It seems as though he is not wanting to make you mad. Also if you're made in his presents he is automatically taking the blame. Show him that you really care for him by spending as much time during break as possible with him." Instructed Madam Pomfrey in a soothing tone.

Severus nodded still holding Harry close to him. In his mind he had just found the perfect gift to give the boy he cared for and even…could he say it? Loved.

* Christmas Morning *

Severus had everything planned out. Harry would wake up, race to his room, and jump on his bed until he woke up himself. 

Bewildered he got up and checked on Harry. The child was sleeping on his new "big boy" bed. 

"Hey Harry its Christmas." Reminded Severus giving the boy a small shake. The boy's emerald green eyes flutterer open and he smiled brightly. From there they went into the Family Room, and while they made their way down Severus could not help but think something was wrong with Harry.

Harry gasped at the sight of all the decorations his Daddy put up while he was asleep. When Harry spotted the tree though he stopped dead. 

"What's wrong Harry?" Asked Severus knelling down beside Harry. Who did just reacted by throwing himself around his Daddy's neck. Severus gently pulled Harry away and looked him in the eyes.

"Legilimens." Cried Severus and his vision turned black.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Phew!!!!!! Well review for more gotta go! 


	12. The Torment From the Dursley's

I know that chapter 11 was stupid and poorly written, but I had writer's block the whole time. So here I am typing up this new and better chapter for all to see! 

Love all my adoring reviewers and all the people who really like me. ^.^

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

*Last time*

Severus is looking into Harry's memory to see why he doesn't like Christmas trees. 

Severus's mind was filled with nothingness. All of a sudden he was in an obviously Muggle's living room and it was Christmas morning.

He spotted Harry sitting next to a couch bearing a big beefy man and an ugly horse-faced woman. He glanced to his right to see a fat boy in the mists of a sea of wrapping paper. 

Severus re-glanced over to Harry who had no presents to speak of. As Severus watched little Harry crawled forward and picked up a tiny present lying forgotten on the floor. He gasped as the huge boy gave an earsplitting yell. 

The huge man gave a roar of his own and dashed forward. One hand grabbed the gift the other collided with the side of Harry's head. The little boy lie on the floor crying. 

Growling the man lifted Harry up by the armpits and dragged him into the hallway. Severus followed them and to his amazement the man literally threw Harry into the tiny cupboard under the stairs. The man returned to the living room. 

Severus wanted to hex that so called family 'til next week. Time to go back to his own brain.

He was still holding Harry who was looking tearfully back up at him. He gave the small boy a loving smile and carried him off towards the tree. Harry whimpered again and Severus tightened his grip.

Severus sat down (still holding Harry) next to the tree. From there they opened all the gifts they got from people. 

Harry received a carved toy owl from Hagrid, and a sweater, with some healthy snack foods. From all the Professors he received coloring books, crayons, and a new set of pajamas. 

Harry even got a present from the Grangers, a thick book filled with Muggle fairy tales. 

"Harry you forgot one." Announced Severus grabbing a rectangular box from the back of the tree. Harry asked whom it was from promptly.

"Its from me." Replied his Daddy looking slightly embarrassed. Those words sparked something in Harry's mind and the boy raced towards his room. Harry came back holding a small box of his own wrapped in green paper.

"For you!" Chirped Harry holding the box out to Severus. Severus took the box and slowly opened it under Harry's gaze. 

The picture contained Harry sitting on the ground red crayon in hand marking a spare piece of parchment looking just like he was marking papers. In the upper right hand corner was a black boot and a little bit of equally black robes. This hint proved that children really do mimic people they really love. 

"Do you like it?" Asked Harry leaning forward.

"Yes…I really do." Complimented Severus and Harry squealed in delight. The older man then ushered his charge into opening his last present. Severus watched with baited breath as the boy gently took off the shiny silver wrapping. 

Harry pulled a fairly long blanket out of the box. It was a quilt actually and on it were all kinds of magical beasts. Unicorns, dragons, mermaids, and a few Harry didn't recognize.

"And?" Asked Severus taking his turn at being the eager one. Harry smiled and gave him a huge hug right before grabbing his things then race off towards his room. Severus sighed happily as he gave a wave off his wand and all of the wrapping paper disappeared. 

He then picked up his gift and went to his room. He took lifted out a silver framed photograph from the box and set it next to the one of him and his mother. He stared from his new photograph to his older one. 

He turned leaving behind the new picture behind with a sense of belonging deep within his heart. 

Through out the day Severus had to almost drag Harry out of his room to eat. That boy was so fond of the coloring book and his new toy owl that he lost interest in everything else…well almost everything.

After dinner Harry disappeared back into his room. Severus sat in his favorite chair in front of the fire sipping on a mug of hot chocolate.

He stared into the fire lost in thought when a figure caught the corner of his eye. It was   
Harry.

"What are you up to Harry?" He asked leaning forward in his chair. Harry had his new blanket wrapped around his shoulders like a cape. Not saying a word Harry climbed into Severus's lap and pulled the blanket up.

"What animal is this?" Asked Harry shoving the square underneath Severus's nose. It looked like a cat with spotted fur, outsized ears, and a tail like a lion. 

"That's a Kneazle." Informed Severus as Harry yawned widely.

"Are you sleepy?" Asked Harry's 'Daddy' as little Harry gave a shake of his head. Severus picked Harry up and carted the boy off towards Severus's Private Chambers. 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sorry for the boring chapters I really don't see what you see in this story. Oh well as long as somebody likes it. 


	13. Adoption

I haven't died!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Already how long has it been since I've updated? (Pulls out calendar and flips through the pages.) GAH! ONE WHOLE MONTH ALREADY!?!?

(Sweat drop) Sorry! School is really kicking my butt and all! Hahaha…eh. Please don't hurt me. 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

That night Severus laid next Harry on Sev's huge bed. As the man watched the smaller boy sleep he was secretly planning his next move for those so called relatives of Harry's and as for what he was going to do he really didn't know.

Right then Harry made a small noise in his sleep and rolled over.

'I'll work on that later!' He thought right before letting sleep claim him.

The next day Snape dropped Harry down at…

"Thank you for this Hagrid. Now I really don't want him anywhere near your 'pets' and his nap is at two so he'll need his phoenix, and---" Ranted Severus before Hagrid stopped him.

"Whoa there Professor! You startin' to sound like a parent!" Warned Hagrid taking the black haired boy from the black clad man. Severus thought for a moment before responding. 

"I do…don't I?" He asked before turning and striding away. 

"What do you wanna do Harry?" Asked the half-giant before setting Harry down. 

"Play wif (with) you!" Commanded the small child. Hagrid smiled sincerely and ushered him towards the table. He lifted Harry onto a stack of books in one of the chairs and went over towards his chest of drawers. 

"Ah! Here it is, my old tea cups!" Announced Hagrid pulling out a mini tea set.

"What are we going to play?" Asked the small child looking at the bigger person.

"Tea party!" Replied Hagrid happily as Harry made a face.

"That's for girls!" Whined the boy as the half-giant chuckled.

"Why do you think that's for girls only?" Asked Hagrid setting up the milk, teapot, and cookies. The toddler thought for a minute before answering proudly.

"Unky Verny (Uncle Vernon) said so!" 

"He did, did he?" Asked the hairy man and little Harry gave a determined nod that made Hagrid laugh with the cuteness of it all. With that they started their party.

*Following Snape Now*

As Severus marched down the Hogwart's drive he went over the list in his mind. 'First he had to get those papers, and then he had to take care of those Dursley's.'

"But first things first." Thought the Potion's Master out loud and when he reached the boundaries he disapparated. 

Snape stepped up to the desk of the head of the office of Wizard Childcare Services. The witch looked up from her paper work and greeted him kindly.

"Hello, I need some adoption papers please." Requested Severus and the witch nodded. She then explained where to sign and the proper procedures to adopting a child.

After a few minutes Snape was leaving the office while tucking the papers in a safe place in his robes.

'Now for the Dursleys.' Thought Snape just before disapparating once again.

He stepped up to the door in front of the fourth house on Privet Drive. He took a deep breath before rapping on the door loudly. He saw a figure coming towards the door in the glass just before it swung open.

A horse faced woman stood in the thresh hold before him. She looked him up-and-down right before gasping in terror. She stared at him for a moment with her watery eyes bulging and he took her silence for an opportunity.

"Hello, Mrs. Dursley I'am here to talk to you about your nephew Harry." Stated Snape right before a large hippo of a man interrupted him.

"What are you doing with my wife?!" Bellowed the man. Snape looked tiredly at the man before speaking.

"Look all I want is your signature so I can go home to my new son. 'Course he won't be my son until you sign the papers and I will not leave until I get what I came for." Warned Snape in his classroom tone of voice.

The horsewoman and the hippo man looked at him in shock, anger, and fear. Snape held out the paper work for them and they both signed hastily. 

"I'll be seeing you two later." Was all that Snape said before turning away and began walking.

"Is that a threat?" Asked the hippo-man obviously gaining back some courage. He turned back around to face the duo. The woman gave a yelp before ducking behind her husband, who purpled in fear. 

"No. It's not a threat, it's a promise." Stated the greasy git right before disappearing into the evening.

*Back to Harry*

"Hagwid? (Hagrid)" Asked Harry setting down his cup and looking up at the large, yet nice man. 

"Yes, Harry?"

"Do I have to go back to Anty 'Tuniea, Unky Verny, and Duddy?" Asked Harry with a hint of hope in his eyes then Hagrid too sat down his cup, and looked at Harry with a somber look.

Harry hopes where crushed by that look and it sawed in his usually smiley face. Right before Hagrid started talking there was a knock on the door. When the door swung open a man dressed from head to foot in black showed himself.

"Daddy!" Cried Harry trying to get down off the chair, but instead he fell off. A few seconds after he hit the floor he began to cry. 

But this wasn't an "I'am really hurt!" cry; it was an "I'am very cranky!" cry. Severus scooped Harry off the floor and made his way out of the cabin. 

"I hope he wasn't any trouble." Sighed the man feeling the boy in his arms slowly lose against the fight with fatigue. 

Hagrid only chuckled and said that Harry was heaven sent just to make the world a happier place. Nodding him and Harry went off towards the castle.

After a nice nap, a soothing bath, and a hot meal they where going to go up to Dumbledore's office and make Harry's arrangement with Snape a little longer. 

Then as soon as that was done Snape was going to get Harry a pet…or two. 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hands hurting…brain officially drained…ugh at least it done. Oh please review I love all my stalkers (All 57 of them!) and all those wonderful people who put me on their favorite author's list. 

Please review, because I love and need the praise. See yah nest time!

Siv, the Elf


	14. Finallytidbit

Stupid Fanfiction took forever to update! GRRRR!! So everyone I have the most depressing news… 

My story is ending!!!! Dun dun DUMMMM!!!! Here you are!

After Severus's and Harry's nap they ate a little meal and then washed up a bit before heading towards Dumbledore's office. When they got there they where greeted by Dumbledore himself.

"Hi there Harry!" Chirped Albus as Harry grinned sheepishly behind Severus's legs. 

"Shall we get started then?" Asked Snape putting his hand on Harry's back leading the boy towards a section of floor littered with toys. Harry giggled happy as he picked up a few toys and slipped into his own world. 

"Let's get to the point Severus, Harry will turn back into a teenager in one day. I just though you already knew this." Started Dumbledore staring at the younger professor with an intense look. 

"Yes, Dumbledore, I need you to do something for me…" Breathed the Potions Master glancing at the toddler on the floor building a toy tower. Dumbledore smiled and asked for the papers. 

After the adoption was official Severus took Harry down towards the Hospital Wing to drop the boy off. 

"Night night!" Exclaimed Harry as his 'Father' covered the small boy up. "Daddy, me sleepy!" Mumbled Harry as Snape handed him his stuffed Phoenix.

Later in Severus's Chamber 

With a heavy sigh Severus sat down at his desk to start his letter to the teenage Harry. 

The next morning

Harry blinked as sunlight pierced through his eyelids. 

"I see your up." Came a voice to his right. It was Madam Pomfrey and she gave him a full examination before letting him go. When Harry arrived at his dorm he found a letter on his bed. It was when Harry read it though the letter and dropped it in horror.

__

Dear Harry,

__

I really don't know how to explain this so I'll do my best. As of 4:30p.m yesterday you are now in my custody until you are of age. That means in the summer you will spend time with me. 

Talk to me if you have any questions. 

Sincerely Severus Snape

As Harry dropped to his knees in shock Ron came into the room. 

"Hey there Harry? Mum told me to give this to you." Reported Ron shoving a wrapped rectangle at him. When Ron exited the room again Harry opened the wrapped object with confusion. 

It was a photo album and Harry unwrapped it. Inside where some of the strangest pictures he's every seen. 

A small black-haired boy was tottering around a room until Snape came in and scooped the small boy up. Bewildered he turned the page. This page was of the same black-haired boy and Snape again, this time they where eating. They whole book was of the boy and Snape! 

When he turned to the last page a drawn picture fell out. Harry's eyes widened in shock, at the bottom of the picture it said, 

"Harry misses his Daddy!"

After a moment it dawned on him; _he was the dark-haired boy!_ Right then he knew what he had to do about Snape…and himself.

Later that night

There was a knock on the door of Snape's Office and when he opened the door 


	15. The Real Finally

Hahahaha! Sweatdrop! Oh boy you all are going to kill aren't you? Well here's the update…again. Look it was an accident!

See I have to save my typed documents as webpages and I forgot to save it a second time so… hehehe sigh

After Severus's and Harry's nap they ate a little meal and then washed up a bit before heading towards Dumbledore's office. When they got there they where greeted by Dumbledore himself.

"Hi there Harry!" Chirped Albus as Harry grinned sheepishly behind Severus's legs.

"Shall we get started then?" Asked Snape putting his hand on Harry's back leading the boy towards a section of floor littered with toys. Harry giggled happy as he picked up a few toys and slipped into his own world.

"Let's get to the point Severus, Harry will turn back into a teenager in one day. I just though you already knew this." Started Dumbledore staring at the younger professor with an intense look.

"Yes, Dumbledore, I need you to do something for me…" Breathed the Potions Master glancing at the toddler on the floor building a toy tower. Dumbledore smiled and asked for the papers.

After the adoption was official Severus took Harry down towards the Hospital Wing to drop the boy off.

"Night night!" Exclaimed Harry as his 'Father' covered the small boy up. "Daddy, me sleepy!" Mumbled Harry as Snape handed him his stuffed Phoenix.

Later in Severus's Chamber

With a heavy sigh Severus sat down at his desk to start his letter to the teenage Harry.

The next morning

Harry blinked as sunlight pierced through his eyelids.

"I see your up." Came a voice to his right. It was Madam Pomfrey and she gave him a full examination before letting him go. When Harry arrived at his dorm he found a letter on his bed. It was when Harry read it though the letter and dropped it in horror.

__

Dear Harry,

__

I really don't know how to explain this so I'll do my best. As of 4:30p.m yesterday you are now in my custody until you are of age. That means in the summer you will spend time with me.

Talk to me if you have any questions.

Sincerely Severus Snape

As Harry dropped to his knees in shock Ron came into the room.

"Hey there Harry? Mum told me to give this to you." Reported Ron shoving a wrapped rectangle at him. When Ron exited the room again Harry opened the wrapped object with confusion.

It was a photo album and Harry unwrapped it. Inside where some of the strangest pictures he's every seen.

A small black-haired boy was tottering around a room until Snape came in and scooped the small boy up. Bewildered he turned the page. This page was of the same black-haired boy and Snape again, this time they where eating. They whole book was of the boy and Snape!

When he turned to the last page a drawn picture fell out. Harry's eyes widened in shock, at the bottom of the picture it said,

"Harry misses his Daddy!"

After a moment it dawned on him; _he was the dark-haired boy!_ Right then he knew what he had to do about Snape…and himself.

Later that night

There was a knock on the door of Snape's Office and when he opened the door he beckoned

Harry inside. With a huge breath of air the younger male stepped into the office anxiously.

Neither of them spoke a word as Snape motioned Harry to sit down and shortly setting himself behind the huge shiny desk. The silence was almost deafening as the two sat in complete and utter silence.

"I…I'am ready to try if you are…" Began Harry before trailing off. Sensing Harry's true meaning Snape look up from his staring contest with the empty in front of him and graced Harry with a true blue smile.

Upon seeing this Harry smiled as well, knowing that deep in his heart they could actually make this work.

The Aftermath

They indeed did work it out; Snape became nicer (only in private) and Harry finally had father figure to look up to. When Easter rolled around Harry received a friendly card along with a few chocolate phoenixes. .

It was when summer hit when Ron and Hermione got the news about Snape. They were both shocked at first, but after they saw the pictures hey whole-hearted agreed that Harry should spend some time with his new Dad.

All and all it was a pretty good ending to this long and painfully (for Snape maybe) experience.

PHEW!!!!!! Man that was gruesome! Nothing like homework, chores, and other life dramas to keep a person from their peak condition of writing.

Don't worry about never hearing from me again; I'll be placeing another story real soon! .

See yah there! Siv, the Elf!


	16. The End?

All right I know this ended a little suddenly. So here I'm to give a little poll. Your response will determine the outcome of this story.

Question;

Make a Sequel?

Or make an Epilogue?


End file.
